


mori

by magentam



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam
Summary: you will die.snake arrives in the afterlife.





	mori

**Author's Note:**

> been holding onto this for a while. in my senior year of hs, we read the five people you meet in heaven by mitch albom. coincidentally, i was really getting into metal gear around that time. so i thought, what if i explore the people snake meets in heaven? this may just be a oneshot, i'm not sure if i could do him meeting the other characters i want to do justice.

A middle class suburban neighborhood is what greets him beyond the great light that previously blinded him. It's peaceful - the sun is beginning to set, kids are playing outside, mothers and fathers arrive home from work, their kids running to greet them. The trees are green and lush and gardens are filled with a myriad of different flowers. Birds can be heard, chirping over the white noise of the children's ruckus. soon, mothers can be heard calling their children in for dinner. It's perfect - tranquil.  
  
And yet sooner, suddenly all the kids are gone, away in their homes, eating home cooked meals, telling their parents about their days, what they did all day and what games they played. The sun continues its descent, the sky getting darker and darker each minute. He feels a deep sense of dread at the thought of wandering out here, aimlessly in the dark.   
  
With no one else around, he decides that maybe it's time for him to take a look around.   
  
So he takes a stroll around the quiet neighborhood, noticing how easily he can get around, almost like he's a teenager again. there's no tension in his footsteps, no struggle to move or a tendency to hunch forward. He hasn't felt this young in ten years, at least.   
  
While he's contemplating his newfound youth, a certain house catches his eye. It's not much different from its neighboring houses, but it's the small vehicle in the driveway that makes it stand out: a motorcycle.   
  
Snake feels like he loses control over his body as he makes his way over to this house, like there's someone, or something, pulling him toward it. When he reaches the house, he hears the sonorous sound of a woman's laughter coming from the backyard, and he can't hold himself back from venturing further until he's hopping over the back gate. The laughter grows louder, and he looks around, trying to find where it's coming from. He makes a mad dash for the bushes, the trees, the slide and swings - anywhere that could be hiding the woman behind the laugh.   
  
He finds himself standing in the middle of the backyard, unsuccessful, sweating and panting for air. He hears one final chuckle, and then a voice speaks to him, soft and serene.   
  
"Welcome home, David."   
  
He turns around frantically. There, before him, is the woman behind the laugh.   
  
"Wh-who," he breathes, still panting, "who are you?"   
  
Her warm expression grows softer as she takes a step forward, away from the house. "I guess you wouldn't recognize me like this," she says, a hint of sadness in her tone, "would you?" Nevertheless, a smile remains on her lips.   
  
Snake tilts his head, eyes searching wildly for something to jog his memory, something to give him an indication of who this woman is. The beige jumpsuit doesn't ring any bells, and the blonde hair isn't exactly a defining trait, either.   
  
But then he remembers the motorcycle, and the name she called him, and suddenly everything makes a lot more sense.   
  
"EVA..." he finally croaks, taken aback by the sudden realization.   
  
She scoffs at the name, but with more melancholy than scorn. "Just once," she begins, with a small but playful smirk, "just once, couldn't you call me 'mom'? Or even just 'mother'?"   
  
She keeps walking towards him, slowly, as he stands still in place, unaware of what he should say or do. He stands there, completely bewildered.   
  
EVA laughs again, softly, at his reaction. She walks toward him until she is face to face to him.   
  
And then, she reaches out until her hands land on the cold skin of his face, tilts his head down, and leans forward, planting a kiss on his forehead.   
  
The feeling of her - his mother's - warm hands on his cold face, as well as her warm lips on his cold forehead, sends shivers throughout his whole body.   
  
She lets go of his face and wraps her arms around his body, holding him in a tender embrace.   
  
"M-mom," he chokes out, overwhelmed with emotion. He moves to hug her back, tightly.   
  
She shushes him, rubbing his back soothingly as she holds him. "It's alright, now," she whispers softly. "Everything's alright, baby."   
  
Being coddled and cooed at is incredibly foreign to him, but that doesn't stop him from melting into his mother's embrace.   
  
After a while of hugging, quietly, he asks, “Where are we?" As if he hasn't already suspected exactly where they are.   
  
EVA pulls back a little, smiling sadly. "I think you know," is all the answer she gives.   
  
But soon she lets go of him and gestures to their surroundings.   
  
"This," she says proudly, her eyes sparkling, "is my heaven."   
  
Snake stands dumbly. "Your heaven?"   
  
His mother smiles, genuine and happy. "My heaven. Where your father and I are just two working parents trying to provide for our sons, and I never have to get off my bike again."   
  
"Your sons?" he asks.   
  
"Our sons," she clarifies, cordially. "You, and your brother."   
  
"Liquid," he mutters before he's even realized it.   
  
His mother shakes her head. "Eli," she corrects. "My darling boys, David and Eli."   
  
Snake opens his mouth to reply, but he doesn't know what to say, so he closes it. His mother laughs, smiling at his reaction warmly.

It's not long until a young, boyish voice calls from inside.

“Well," EVA says, rubbing her hands up and down his arms, “we'd better get inside, huh?" She sticks out her hand.

He takes it.

As they walk towards the house, hand in hand, his frame gets smaller and smaller, until he's only as tall as his mother's hip.

Before he knows it, he's a child again. His mother's beige jumpsuit has transformed into a professional-looking blouse and skirt as well.

With renewed vigor, he runs into the house, eager to see his brother and beat him to the dinner table.


End file.
